The Fate of the Dragon Princes
by Orcinus21
Summary: When an unknown being took over the whole world and by trick blocked the Great Red in the dimensional gap, the apocalypse dragon decided to take revenge. He decided to produce two offsprings, one with a fallen angel and one with a devil. This is the story of these two dragon princes, especially the one who is the host of Ddraig. IsseiXharem.


**Hello everyone! This is the first fic on high school dxd alone. I had this idea on this fic for naruto but thought that dxd would be best for it. There is a character in this story from another anime. And many more may come. And also I changed Issei's appearance a little. So here it goes**

* * *

 **Issei conversing with Draig:** _'hello'_

 **Ddraig(mind): _(hello)_**

 **Ddraig speaking out loud: (hello)**

 **Other's thinking: '** hello '

 **Normal speech:** "hello"

* * *

The world was in a conflicted position. The Great War had ended with all the three fractions being the losers. The war resulted in the death of God, the four great Satan and the sealing of the two heavenly dragons, Ddraig and Albion.

Though the war ended, a cold war still prevailed. Distrust, hatred and fear among the fractions were common.

Some hundred years later, another blow came on the devil fraction in the form of the civil war of overthrowing the ruling system among the devils. Devils with new lines of thoughts, ideas and vision, lead by Sirzech Gremory, though their hardships were getting heavy hands against the Maous. The overthrowing of the old system was getting imminent. But it didn't go as expected due to an interference. A single interference of an individual, which changed the face of not only the devil fraction but also the whole world.

A being, which was definitely ancient but still devilish, came out of nowhere and with his army crushed the whole rebellion of Sirzech. The being got his powers known by wiping off an entire portion of the battle field without even moving his muscle, just by letting out a part of his power.

He became the leader but still gave the reins of administration back to the old Maous, with him being the overall head. The leaders of the rebellion were exiled. They and all other rebels could have been executed but devil population was at a very high risk at that time and the killings of such huge number of rebels could only lead to only one thing and that is the extinction of the devils species.

The Maous immediately accepted the new system of them being under the being. They were the only entities, other than his hundred devilish soldiers, who knew who he was.

The Maous, with having the unknown being as their leader, let out a chaotic rule even harsher than their previous ones. The original pillars who were affiliated with the rebellion were given warnings and many of their administrative powers were taken back. The Gremory household was only allowed their wealth and their business and that too as they were a massive force behind the economy of the devils.

The unknown being then spread out his hands to the human world and heaven too. He somehow blocked away heaven from all other realms leaving all the angels trapped in heaven and somehow disrupted the God's system along with the sacred gear system. Though he wasn't able to get the system under his control he was able to make the system run wild and this resulted in the non hybrid devils and fallen angels to receive sacred gears too other than humans and hybrids.

He helped Kokabiel and His followers in their rebellion against Azazel and the other leaders of the Grigory. However, Kokabiel didn't get what his main aim was and that is the restart of the Great War, but still became the leader of the fallen angels. The other leaders fled and some fallen angels amounting to about two hundred who remained loyal to their leaders, followed them

The ones who suffered the most were the humans. The devils and the fallen angels under Kokabiel alike began to rule over the humans secretly. Making deals with some sinful humans and their leaders. Helping them and getting control over the politics of the human world.

The being also went on to fight with the Great red but was proven to have been on great handicap with the apocalypse dragon and thus performed a seal and sent the dragon into a deep sleep. The being knew that Great Red wouldn't be asleep for long and thus taking the chance performed another seal but this time on the dimensional gap thus sealing Great Red and his powers with the dimensional gap.

* * *

A boy of around nineteen or eighteen years of age was walking alone through a street in a secluded part of a town in Italy. He was quite tall and charming. The boy was handsome and attractive with brown hair with bangs almost hiding his eyes. His eyes were deep green... greener than the deep distant sea. He was well built with a body, which could easily arouse any girl, muscular slim body, which could be described with only one word... perfect. He was wearing black jeans, which were quite hugging his legs, and a half sleeved jumper that was generously showing off his well-built biceps. He had his hood down and hands in his pocket.

The boy kept on walking while gaining a lot of attraction from the passers-by, especially the girls. Soon he entered into a lone alley. At the end of the alley, he looked at the bar, which was his destination. He slowly entered it.

The bar was quite well kept and beautifully furnished. The bar would surely have been a hit if it was in a more busy area of the town. There were four individuals in the bar leaving aside the bartender and the server. A woman in probably her twenty who was busy with her phone and three men talking among themselves who were giving occasional glances towards the lone woman. Both the groups were in the opposite ends of the bar with the men in a dimmer area.

When the boy entered, immediately all the attention of the people in the room turned to him. The boy went and took a seat near the bartender. The bartender seeing a young teen in his bar asked casually in a quite pleasant tone.

"Any problem kid? Well I better tell you that I don't serve an underage." The bartender let out a chuckle before passing a glass of water to the boy. The boy continued to survey the area and could see that the men were back in their conversation but the woman was still staring at him.

"Well I don't drink. I just came here to meet a person."

"And who might that be?"

"A man named Alec Blanc."

"Alec Blanc? None that I know of, kid. I have heard of one who is a ceo and a billionaire I suppose but I don't think that man have ever came to my bar." The man kept on a smile.

"Oh... is that so? So maybe you will know him better as Azazel?" the boy asked in his same tone.

The man kept his same complex but the boy could easily feel the change in his surroundings. An aura of great alert was coming off the bartender.

"Azazel? Never heard of it, boy."

"Hmm... but I can feel that the ex governor of the fallen angels is in this bar."

The man immediately lost his smile, was on high alert, and was radiating an aura of killing. The boy could feel light energy gathering in his hand.

"Well it would be foolish to do it here. It would be sad if your human customers flee away or are killed in the process, especially that beauty sitting there. I am sure you will take a great loss from all that drinks those man are having and both Azazel and me won't be happy if something happens to them when you throw your spear. So I would like you to relax." The boy said in his same tone that he was maintaining from the start. He took a sip from the glass of water that the man gave him.

The boy could feel the man relaxing his energy a little but still on high alert and the killing intent still prevailed.

"What do you want, Boy?" the man asked slowly trying to see through those heavy forest green eyes of the boy but all he got was zilch, no emotion.

"Just some talk with your leader."

The man was reluctant but still called the server who was also a fallen angel. She was an extremely beautiful girl who would be a little older than the boy himself with black hair and a buxom figure. The bartender spoke in her ears. She was on alert too when she felt her colleague gathering his energy before but after hearing about the boy's intentions she started to radiate killing aura herself. The boy just ignored it and turned his attention to the only human woman in the bar. A blond with blue eyes... an extremely dazzling one. Her whole body was enough to make a top model run for her money. Perfect shape, perfect chest, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes as deep as an ocean, pink lips resembling a crescent moon. The boy even at that age had a lot of experience with woman and he would easily place her at one of the top in his list.

The boy caught her giving him occasional glances when he was talking with the man. When their eyes met she immediately got flushed up being caught staring by a boy who was obviously younger than she was.

The boy kept on examining her beauty, staring at her, which at last to some extend compelled her to leave her seat and sit beside him.

The woman was perplexed at her own move but she couldn't help it but talk to that boy with those deep green eyes. Soon both of them gave each other 'hi' and 'hello's and got into a conversation about what he was doing in that bar and yada... yada...

During all this time, the server went to the interior part of the bar. The bar had rooms for stay and she went and knocked at one of the doors.

"Come in." a voice came out from the room.

The server went inside and saw the ex governor of the fallen angels turning his back towards her quite busy in playing a game on a laptop.

"What is it Raynare?" the ex governor asked nonchalantly.

The fallen angel server whose name is Raynare replied to her master.

"Azazel sama there is a boy in the bar who wants to meet you."

"Me or Alec?"

"You Azazel sama."

"Hmm... interesting. Looks like the boy is connected to the supernatural somehow. Was you able to feel his race?"

"No Azazel sama he was totally blank. I don't fell even a faint speck of magic from him. He feels like any normal human. If he is really connected to supernatural, he is hiding himself too well."

"Hmm. Well even I am not able to feel any other supernatural being or a magician in this area leaving you and Dohnaseek. Ok bring him."

"As you wish Azazel sama." Raynare bowed and went out of the room.

She came near the counter and saw the boy talking and laughing with the woman who was sitting in the bar for the last 45 minutes. She went to the bartender who was Dohnaseek and told him what Azazel said.

"Ok then. If that's what he want then what can we do? Hey boy." Dohnaseek called out.

The boy turned his attention from the woman to the fallen angel. "Yes?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Ok then. Well hope to meet you again someday, Erica. I have some work to do." With that, the boy left the blond who was clearly dissatisfied of him leaving her, and followed Raynare. She was clearly bored before, sitting alone in the bar but afterwards she began to enjoy herself in the company of this younger boy. Something about him made her feel aroused and longing towards him.

"What about me waiting for you here?" Erica blurted out and immediately covered her mouth. She never wanted say it, no... not such a thing to a complete stranger whom she met in a bar. Nevertheless, she said it anyway. It was like out of her control. Something about that boy made her want to spend more time with him.

The boy turned his head towards her.

"Why not? I won't be long." Came back the quick reply from the brunette and gave a alluring smile which could easily swoon any woman. Looking at how the situation turned out, Erica just nodded with a blush.

* * *

The boy entered the room to which Raynare lead him and saw the ex governor of the fallen angels playing a game. The twelve-winged angel turned to the boy, gave a small smile, and nodded to Raynare who immediately took her leave.

"So you wanted to meet me boy." Azazel asked in his usual tone. The boy could feel that the fallen angel was completely relaxed, not a hint of alertness.

"Hmm..." the boy replied. The boy then looked over and saw the game, which the fallen one was playing.

Azazel noticed this and asked, "Interested in my game?"

The boy slowly nodded and said, "Yeah. What is it?"

"It's a game which I programmed myself. Want to play it?"

"Hmm."

And without any more words both of them began to play. It was a complete military game. There were two or more teams and both have to finish off the other player's team to win it. You can use any combat mode and you will have full control of the soldier and also you have to control multiple soldiers at a time and that's what made it difficult. The location is selective and at that time, both of them were facing each other. Azazel was actually amazed at the skills the boy was showing at the game. His controls were precise and even Azazel, the creator himself was having a hard time with the boy.

"So how do you know me and what do you want with me... umm?"

"Issei."

"Issei...?"

"Just Issei."

"Ok then... so?"

"Well about that knowing part... who doesn't know the ex governor of the fallen angels and as to what I want with you is that I want training in angelic powers."

Azazel raised a brow. This boy here really picked all his interest.

"Angelic power? But I don't feel any supernatural power coming from you."

"That's because I 'm hiding my powers." Issei gave straightforward answers and paused the game.

"But how come I don't know you. I have records of every fallen angel and you definitely can't be an angel because an angel will never come to me and also they can never hide their sanctity."

"Well. You actually know me. I'm the one who set your old headquarter on fire three weeks ago."

Azazel's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Issei nodded.

"You mean that you the same mysterious guy, the one who came into the scene only two years ago and till now have made quite a reputation. The same guy who alone attacked Grigory and set it on fire."

Issei nodded again.

Azazel was now really amazed at the boy. Never did he think that the person who has become a great nuisance for the devils and Kokabiel alike was this small boy. In the last two years, five assassinations of super naturals including two high class devils who were directly under the Maou, eleven assassinations of humans who were affiliated with the Maou and were under their protection, destroying of a large cargo ship belonging to a high class devil and such, raiding of safe houses of both devils and Fallen angels under Kokabiel and at last the most prominent one of all, attack and setting fire on the Grigori.

"You really believed my claim." Issei commented.

"Well I know when someone is being serious and the void I'm feeling from you is telling me that you are capable of doing things like that. But how?"

' _Here comes the hard part... Oi Ddraig? Need help here.'_

 **(Snore)**

' _Well this explains the silence for such a long time and I too didn't ask you anything. Oi Ddraig! Wake up. Wake you lazy moron of a dragon. How can you sleep when you knew that I had this meeting with Azazel.'_

 **...**

' _Sigh. Seems like I have to do it. Sorry Ddraig.'_

Azazel was patiently waiting for an answer when he saw Issei spacing out and then he saw Issei raising his right hand and then a dark blue misty type of aura covered it and then Issei banged his hand hard on the floor. The floor around the strike got completely destroyed. Azazel was clueless of whatever Issei was doing and was taken aback when a loud roar came out of nowhere.

 **(AGGGHHHH! THE HELL! YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!)**

'Ddraig!?' Azazel thought.

' _Ahh... worked as good as the first time.'_

"You were sleeping!" Issei answered

 **(SCREW YOU! It's because of you and your stupid hobbies, I didn't get sleep yesterday! And now you tell me I was sleeping. FUCK! You know that I get tired too, you bloody brat! And how many times I have to tell you not to use that technique. The shockwaves disrupts my senses and keeps my body tingling for some time!)**

"Will you quit shouting! Here talk with Azazel." Issei got away from the conversation and let the two ancient beings to converse.

Azazel sweat dropped. He was at first taken aback at suddenly hearing the heavenly dragon's voice but slowly it all made sense to him and he was watching with interest at the banter that was going on between the dragon and his host.

"Hey Ddraig. It's been some time that I talked with you. Seems like this time you got a fallen angel host." Azazel said.

 **(Hmmm it has been time Azazel. How's been life treating you in your new 'post'?)** Ddraig suddenly lost all his anger.

Azazel just smiled sheepishly at that.

 **(And about that host part... not just fallen angel but dragon too)**

"WHAT?!" well this was suddenly a bomb on the fallen. In his whole thousands of years of lifetime, he has heard on only one being with such a rarity. That's Samuel. Now here the red dragon is claiming his host to be an angel-dragon hybrid!

"But! How?!"

 **(Well simple. He is an offspring of a Dragon and fallen angel.)**

"Is that even possible. Human-dragon and human-angel makes sense as these unnatural mixings had taken place before. But never a supernatural and supernatural except Samuel, who too like the boy, as you claim, is a dragon and fallen angel hybrid but he wasn't an offspring. No, he was just formed like me and you, Draig. And I will definitely know it if something like that happens within my own fraction.

 **(Well you have point, Azazel but Issei here is the living example. Maybe in his case it was possible because his 'parents' are the Apocalypse dragon and your own former secretary.)**

This was the ultimate bomb! Azazel's mind got blank.

"YOU MUST BE JOKING! The great red bedded Penemue?! It's not possible! Even I was not successful in swaying her!"

Well both Ddraig and Issei was not expecting that kind of reaction. Shock, yes of course but jealousy, not by a long shot!

Both of them sweat dropped at the thoughts of the ex governor.

 **(Well it's true but it's not quite sex and don't go and pester your secretary about it as she have no idea that someone had stolen an egg of her. The great red will explain you everything of what's going on later.)** Azazel was taken aback as to what may have happened and looked at Issei as to what his reaction is. But he was composed and nodded at the fact as if he knew all this already and accepted the facts of his birth. **(And it's under the great reds order that the boy came here. And I hope that you will teach him all about angelic powers and magic. He is a complete juvenile in it. He can only summon light and nothing else.)**

"He is able to summon light without any training? Why I am not surprised? Well I will definitely help him as my student. I am glad to have great red's 'son' under my apprenticeship but I still isn't able to make any head or tail about this whole situation that came to my light just now. But leaving that aside. What's your age kid?"

"Eighteen."

"Hmm thought so. So we will start your training from tomorrow along the other fallen angels in our new base."

"Oh the base which is only assessable from the permanent magic circle, which only let's authorized ones to pass through and which is located in the back of this very bar? Though I never got to know where or what the base is as I could not access it." Issei said with a smile.

"Well yeah... and I'm not going o ask you how you came to know that." Azazel wasn't much surprised now from Issei. He saw enough for today. "I will give you an access tomorrow or do you want to go to the base today?"

"Nah. There is nothing for me now as its already afternoon and I have my own place here so I will prefer to stay here for tonight and someone is waiting for me at the bar and I already made her wait. Therefore, I should go now." Issei stood up.

"Ok as you wish. But I will keep a room for you ready at the base. And I hope to complete the game with you."

"Yes, of course... Oh and one more thing. Never expect me to treat you like your other students. You cant expect me to call you sensei or master or teacher." With that Issei went out of the room with Draig giving him a 'bye'.

Well Azazel was not at all offended by the last words of Issei. He for some reason was expecting it.

'Dragons and their pride...' he thought and a sly grin appeared on his face. 'Oh I got a nice subject for now. However, this happening, Great Red giving offspring, doesn't seem natural. As if it has been planned for a cause...'

* * *

Issei walked out of the hallway and Raynare and Dohnaseek gave him stares but he just ignored them.

 ** _(Did you pull out something with them?)_**

' _I did nothing of that sort.'_

 ** _(OK but you said something about someone waiting for you...)_**

' _Ahhh... there she is.'_ Issei cut out Ddraig, waved at Erica who was patiently waiting for him, and when she saw him, she immediately got elated. Ddraig noticed to where Issei was looking and saw an extremely beautiful woman who was definitely older than Issei himself.

 ** _(Another one? You really don't have any control on your charms!)_**

' _Shut up Ddraig. You make me feel like a womanizer'_

Ddraig just 'rolled' his eyes. **_(So she is going to be the ninth one whom you have swayed over the last two years of your full freedom. All the man out there would kill you for sure if they saw what you have done to those woman,_ _all of them easily in the top most beautiful_ _in the world. Don't know but_ _I_ _think she too will be a slut just like the others.)_**

' _Shut up Draig. In all those cases it wasn't I who asked for it. I just followed their requests. Moreover, I feel Erica here isn't like the others. She is interesting and nice to talk with. The others may be beautiful but Erica here is sweet and pleasant and yet naughty. I understood her whole personality from just the five minutes I had to talk with her, thanks to my observation.'_

 ** _(Whatever,_ _I'm_ _sure she too will end up just like the others.)_**

Issei ignored Draig's comment.

"Hey Erica. Sorry for taking so long."

"It's ok. You that had work here and I just came in between. So it's ok for me to be waiting for you." She said with a tint of redness on her face.

 ** _(She seems intelligent)_**

"Hmm so..." Issei said.

"Ammm... well... I don't have anything to do... and I just asked if I could wait for you..." Erica's voice went on lower and lower as she went on speaking.

'Oh! What am I doing?! I asked him if I could wait for him and that too out of nowhere. Now I don't know what to say!' Erica had mixed feelings. First, she acted in such a way towards a younger boy. And then she was blushing and heating up while talking with him. It was not her. She was always ever so confident and forward! Was it love at first sight? Nonsense! She never believes at it. Attraction? Yes. But love? Doubtful! Therefore, she had this strong attraction towards this boy. Was it because she didn't have any boyfriend until then. No, she was strong for that and she can't count the number of times she rejected boys who proposed to her. Many of them were handsome ones like the one in front of her but it was another matter that this one had an unearthly attractiveness around him.

"How about we two spend this afternoon together, like in a date?" Issei proposed professionally as having much lot of experience with woman.

Erica shot up a light shade of red and answered bashfully. "Ye-s, why not? Where do y-ou want to go?"

* * *

 **So how was it? Read and review!**


End file.
